1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyewear temple, and more particularly to an eyewear temple that is pivotable relative to a frame.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional eyewear temple has a body 80 and a resilient assembly 81. The body 80 has a chamber 82 and a first hole 83. The chamber 82 is formed in the body 80. The first hole 83 is formed in an outer surface of the body 80. The resilient assembly 81 is mounted in the chamber 82 of the body 80. The resilient assembly 81 has a seat 84, a retaining element 88, a guide member 85, a connecting rod 86 and a spring 87. The seat 84 is mounted in the chamber 82 of the body 80 and has a second hole 841 communicating with the first hole 83 of the body 80. The retaining element 88 is inserted through the first hole 83 of the body 80 and the second hole 841 of the seat 84 to combine the body 80 and the seat 84. The guide member 85 is inserted in the seat 84 and has a shaft hole 851 exposed out of the body 80 and the seat 84. The connecting rod 86 is mounted in the chamber 82 of the body 80. An end of the connecting rod 86 is inserted through the seat 84 and is screwed into the guide member 85. The spring 87 is mounted around the connecting rod 86. Two ends of the spring 87 are connected to the connecting rod 86 and the seat 84 respectively.
The eyewear temple is pivotably connected to a frame by the shaft hole 851 of the guide member 85. When a pulling force is applied to the body 80 and the seat 84 to expand the eyewear temple out, the spring 87 is pressed and the connecting rod 86 is forced. A conjunction between the connecting rod 86 and the guide member 85 is adjacent to the shaft hole 851 of the guide member 85, so the connecting rod 86 and the guide member 85 are applied with a large force that may damage the conjunction between the connecting rod 86 and the guide member 85.
To improve the drawback of the conventional eyewear temple, another conventional eyewear temple is provided. With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, the eyewear temple has a body 90 and a resilient assembly 91. The body 90 has a chamber 92 and a retaining hole 93. The chamber 92 is formed in the body 90. The retaining hole 93 is formed in the body 90 and is in communication with the chamber 92. The resilient assembly 91 is mounted in the chamber 92 of the body 90. The resilient assembly 91 has a guide member 94, a connecting rod 95 and a spring 96. The guide member 94 is mounted in the chamber 92 of the body 90. The guide member 94 has a first end, a second end, a recess 941, a side opening, a shaft hole 942 and a through hole 943. The second end of the guide member 94 is inserted in the chamber 92 of the body 90. The recess 941 is formed in the guide member 94. The side opening is formed in a side surface of the guide member 94 and is in communication with the recess 941. The shaft hole 942 is formed in the first end of the guide member 94 and is exposed out of the body 90. The through hole 943 is formed in the second end of the guide member 94 and is in communication with the recess 941. The connecting rod 95 is inserted through the side opening of the guide member 94 and is further inserted into and held in the recess 941 of the guide member 94. The connecting rod 95 has a retaining part 951 formed on an end of the connecting rod 95. The retaining part 951 is inserted through the through hole 943 of the guide member 94 and is inserted into the retaining hole 93 of the body 90. The spring 96 is mounted around the connecting rod 95. Two ends of the spring 96 are connected to the connecting rod 95 and the guide member 94 respectively.
The eyewear temple is pivotably connected to a frame via the shaft hole 942 of the guide member 94. A pulling force is applied to the eyewear temple, and the body 90 is pulled out and the connecting rod 95 is pulled to compress the spring 96. A conjunction between the body 90 and the connecting rod 95 is distal from the shaft hole 942, and the connecting rod 95 is not screwed with the guide member 94 so that damage to the guide member 94 and the connecting rod 95 can be reduced.
To combine the guide member 94 and the body 90 by the connecting rod 95, the connecting rod 95 has to be inserted through the side opening of the guide member 94 and is further inserted and held in the recess 941 of the guide member 94, and the retaining part 951 of the connecting rod 95 is inserted through the through hole 943 and is inserted in the retaining hole 93 of the body 90. Thus, to combine the guide member 94 and the body 90 by the connecting rod 95 is difficult. Therefore, the conventional eyewear temple is inconvenient in assembly, and the combination strength between the body 90 and the connecting rod 95 is difficult to adjust.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an eyewear temple to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.